Four New Clans Four New Secrets
by minimint12
Summary: "When the moon outshines the sun, the forest will fall and the path of stars will vanish in the smoke until the fire is quenched." I'm not done yet so updates will be coming soon. P.S Give me feedback of what you think needs to be changed. The full summary is in the Prologue!
1. Prolouge

_**"When the moon outshines the sun, the forest will fall, and the path of stars will vanish in the smoke until the fire is quenched." **_

**The four wild cat Clans have lived in peace for many moons- but now, messages from their warrior ancestors speak of mysterious new prophecies and a terrifying new danger that approaches.**  
**All the signs point to young warrior cat Flamewing as the cat who carries the fate of the forest in her paws. But who are the other three cats mentioned in the prophecy? All she knows is that the courage and strength of the greatest warriors will be needed now, as the quest to save the Clans begins.**

* * *

Prologue:

I awoke suddenly and jerkily. The dream had been so confusing, so cold. So real. There was no doubt about it; the dream had been from StarClan.

My fur bristled with fear as I rose to my paws and padded across the clearing over to Wetstar's den. I felt the ground sink under my paws, leaving deep pawsteps behind me.

Wetstar was snoring lightly. "Wetstar?" I meowed quietly. I waited for a reply as I unsheathed my claws and dug them into the rain softened ground. I tugged at a clump of unused moss buried into the ground with my claws as I waited.

The rain had slowed that night, it started to just pidder-padder lightly. The scent of the rain calmed me slightly. The rain soaked through my pelt cooling my fear of the dream.

"Come in, Rainfur." he came his meow, sounding a little startled by my sudden presence. I padded into his den and hesitated. Then I meowed, "I have a prophecy for you Wetstar..." Westar's ears pricked up slowly. He motioned for me to sit but I was trying too hard to remember what Wetstar said in the dream.

"Go on," he meowed soothingly. I was so frightened that I couldn't speak for a minute. Avoiding his icy gaze I blurted out, with my eyes closed, "'Only four can save many...' But it's hard to explain Wetstar… You were in it." I meowed slowly. "You said that danger is coming to the Clans! It also said that flames, darkness, brightness, and thorns will save all the Clans from a danger." Wetstar yawned then stood up. He paced the room a few times, puzzled by the prophecy. Then he sat again and wrapped his tail around himself and rested it on his paws. "What can it mean?" Wetstar meowed."I don't know Wetstar." I admitted.

"It could be..." Wetstar started slowly. "Just maybe..." Then he murmured something I couldn't hear.

Wetstar let his ears lay down, relaxed, on his head. "Maybe I'll have a dream about it," he meowed calmly. "If not, then I can go to Moonstone. Then we could figure it out. But for now, you should get some sleep Rainfur."

I nodded then swiftly ran back to the medicine cat's den and heard Rockkit and Flamekit whispering to each other excitedly.

"I can't wait 'til I become an apprentice!" I heard Flamekit mewl.

"I'll become one first, then I'll tell you about it," Rockkit teased.

Rockkit was about five moons and Flamekit was four. They would soon become apprentices.

I settled in, and then quickly fell asleep, the dream still haunting me.

"Rockkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this day on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Rockpaw. Your mentor will be Ashpelt. I hope Ashpelt will pass on all he knows on to you." Ashpelt scrambled forward and leaped onto the rock next to Wetstar. "Ashpelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Flowerblaze and have shown yourself to be smart and brave. You will be the mentor of Rockpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Rockpaw." Ashpelt dipped his head in agreement. Then he touched noses with Rockpaw. I saw Rockpaw's eyes shone brightly as the leader of NightClan brushed his tail against his muzzle. Rockpaw thankfully licked Wetstar on his shoulder in return and dipped his head again toward Ashpelt. Flamekit sat in the nursery, with Dawnflower watching and waiting for Rockpaw to fully become an apprentice. There was only one more thing that had to be said...

"ROCKPAW! ROCKPAW! ROCKPAW!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Flamekit!" I awoke to Sunpaw nudging me. "Time to get up, Flamekit." She meowed, nudging me again. "Okay, Sunpaw… I'm getting up!" I growled at her. I scrambled to my paws as Sunpaw left the den. I wondered what we were going to do on this beautiful day. I sat up and washed myself slowly. As I left the den, I saw the whole Clan up.

I saw Rockpaw pad over to me. "Hi, Flamekit, are you ready to meet everyone? You should learn a few of their names." he purred. "Okay Rockpaw, let's go." I meowed.

Rockpaw was a brown tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes. He was my litter-mate. When he was standing under the moon his pelt looked a golden brown color.

"So I'll introduce you to the warriors first since they're already up so we don't have to wake up anyone." he meowed. "This is Sandclaw," Rockpaw flicked his tail at a ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes. She was leaving camp to get prey, I guessed as she sped through the bramble covered tunnel.

"And this is Saturn, you might remember him," Rockpaw continued as he flicked his tail to a jet black tom with two pink eyes and a smudge of gold under one of his eyes. He nodded and continued to walk over to the nursery.

"That is Stormtail and this is Leafstorm." Rockpaw nodded his head toward two cats sharing tongues with each other. I could tell which one was Leafstorm and which one was Stormtail. Stormtail was a large white tom with a dark brown and black tail. Leafstorm was a white she-cat with leafy green eyes. "Hello, Flamekit, out of the nursery already? I remember when you were just learning how to play-fight with your littermate here," she meowed calmly to me.

I suddenly had a dim memory of her; she had came in to keep an eye on us. Dawnflower had gone somewhere and Leafstorm had volunteered to look after us. I remembered she played hide and seek with us and taught us how to play-fight a little.

I hope she is my mentor, I thought suddenly.

"This is Ashpelt, my mentor," he pointed at a black tabby tom with dark green eyes. Ashpelt yawned as he stretched his gray paws. Rockpaw and I padded over to the warrior's den. "And this is Snowclaw and Webnose." He flicked his tail over to two cats sitting next to each other. I knew Snowclaw. He was a white tom with gray paws which glowed in the moonlight. Webnose was a golden tom with amber eyes and paws.

I looked at his muzzle, which had web-like marking on the sides. Snowclaw and he was too deep in conversation to notice us. "Sorry to interrupt, you two, but Rockpaw and I have to learn to stalk." Ashpelt meowed as Rockpaw blushed. "Sorry Flamekit," He mewed. "Gotta go!" I watched Ashpelt and Rockpaw dash into the forest.

At first, I wondered what I should do. I thought about seeing my mother in the nursery but then thought better of it.

I went over to the nursery to see if Saturn was there telling his stories. When we were younger, Rockpaw and I always listened to Saturn's stories of his life. They were interesting, but we could tell that some of it was fake.

As I passed the nursery, I saw Saturn's tail swishing side to side. So I padded inside and sat next to Snowkit. Snowkit was a white tom with golden paws.

"So there I was," Saturn meowed to us darkly, "surrounded by Tree-eaters in the dark forest. A lone Tree-eater sat eating a nearby tree." Saturn's ears were flat against his head as he spoke. "I whirled around, just in time, mind you, to see three giant TwoLegs advancing towards me. I ran around them and climbed up the nearest Tree-eater. Then, as the Twolegs started running towards me, I jumped and.." Saturn never got to finish his sentence.

I heard Icestar's yowl from Highrock. Rockpaw and Ashpelt just got back from hunting and stalking so I went up to them and told them to gather at Highrock.

Rockpaw and I raced across the clearing and skidded to a halt in front of the rock. "I'll introduce you to everyone later and I think that you are getting a mentor and becoming an apprentice!" Rockpaw whispered in my ear. "I loved it when Wetstar made me an apprentice!"

Icestar motioned to me to step up on the rock. My heart wanted to break out of my ribcage as I leaped up.

"Flamekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed." Icestar meowed. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw. Your mentor will be Leafstorm. I hope Leafstorm will pass down all she knows on to you." Yowls of approval met Icestar's words. Icestar beckoned to Leafstorm to step up in front of the rock.

"Leafstorm, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cloudheart," The old elder blushed. "And you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be the mentor of Flamepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Flamepaw."

"FLAMEPAW! FLAMEPAW! FLAMEPAW!"

Leafstorm padded up to me and touched noses with me. Then she purred kindly in my ear, "I will teach you a lot of things that no cat knows except me that I taught myself. But don't tell anyone, okay? It our little secret." I nodded my head slowly. "Can we go to the training area then go hunting?" I asked her. "Sure, but after that we need to explore the territory, " she meowed.

I dashed over to the training area and waited for Leafstorm to come over.

"Alright, Flamepaw," Leafstorm began. "I'm going to teach you a few of the basics first. We'll start with the back kick," Leafstorm looked at me as she explained what to do. "First, you turn around and wait until your enemy gets close enough that you can kick them. Judge the distance carefully; if you kick too soon, your enemy might see what you are doing and dodge it. Then," Leafstorm continued. "You lash out and take your weight on your front paws." Leafstorm finished. "You try." She mewed.

"Okay,"

"Ready?"

I nodded slowly and turned myself around, ready to kick Leafstorm. I imaged myself kicking a real enemy in a battle.

When I finished judging my distance, I kicked quickly at Leafstorm. I heard her hiss in surprise.

"I didn't even know when you were going to kick!" Leafstorm purred as she recovered from my blow. "Now for the front paw blow..."

A few minutes went by. Soon I was batting and swatting Leafstorm with a hard front paw blow and back kick.

When we were hunting, Leafstorm taught me the secret moves that she was talking about. The first moves she taught me was climbing up a tree to find the eggs of a bird. "Watch this and stay quiet," she meowed. She slowly and quickly climbed up the nearest tree. There was no nest up there so she jumped to another tree. Soon I couldn't see her anymore. I waited. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the leaves and Leafstorm's head popped into view. I purred as she meowed, "I got the eggs and the finch!" She climbed down and then mewed, panting " All you do is hide to eggs in your mouth, kill the other bird, and climb down." She paused. "Then you wash off the eggs in a puddle or something," Leafstorm blinked when I asked, "May I try now?"

"Yes, you may." She mewed. So I climbed up a tree and hopped to another. In a few minutes, I caught three eggs and a wagtail. "Good job, Flamepaw! You hunted like StarClan themselves!" Warmed by the older cat's praise, we headed back to the camp.

At first, I thought I saw enemy warriors. Then I was sure I saw CloudClan warriors. "LOOK OUT!" I howled with my mouth full of wagtail and eggs. Leafstorm and I raced back to the camp and Leafstorm yowled as loud as she could, "ICESTAR! ICESTAR! ICESTAR! WE ARE BEING ATTACKED BY CLOUDCLAN!"

I gave my eggs and wagtail to Leafstorm so she could clean them and put them away in the fresh kill pile. "Be careful out there," She told me. "Use the moves I taught you when you were a kit and today maybe. They are good for first battles. We'll explore later. I promise." I nodded and posed myself carefully.

If Leafstorm thinks I can do it, I reminded myself. Then I can. Suddenly, cats dashed into the clearing after a battle yowl.

Oh, StarClan, I thought. What are we in for now?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A black and amber tom bowled me over. I spat in surprise. I spun around to face my attacker. He was surprisingly thin, but he was quick, and he had a playful look in his eyes. I snarled then sprang at him.

One thing that Leafstorm taught me that day is that all cat's weak spot is their underbelly.

I tried to flip him over with my claws and I felt him lifting off the ground. I dropped him and scrambled onto him to pin him down. I then pressed down my front paws and sliced sheathed claws down his underbelly. He screeched in pain as he struggled to release my grip.

I hissed in satisfaction. Suddenly, one of his legs came loose and he pushed me off of him. I jumped up and got behind him. I remembered about the back kick so I quickly ducked as he lashed out. He yowled in pain as I sunk my teeth into his left hind leg.

"Please," he mewed quietly, "I'm Thornpaw, and I really don't want to fight you... It's my leader... You know…"

I stopped pressing my teeth down and looked at him in shock. Was it true?

"Get out of here!" I heard a voice growl. "Get away from Flamepaw!" I spun around to see Rockpaw hissing and spitting towards Thornpaw.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Thornpaw. "But... you have to get out of here. Before Rockpaw here kills you for attacking me." I nudged him and he looked back at me. I blinked and he blinked back. "I'll see you later maybe," He nodded and hurried through the bushes.

"And don't come back!" I heard Rockpaw yowl after him.

Soon CloudClan began to retreat. Then most of us went to the medicine cat's den. I went to the apprentice's den and curled up in my nest of moss and leaves.

It was dark and a light rain piddered on the top of our dens that night. The rain dripped through the cracks in the den, but I didn't mind. That night was the first night I slept in the apprentice's den.

All of the kits wanted to go and frolic in the beautiful, glinting blue drops, but once they heard their mother's soft and gentle purrs, they soon fell fast asleep. I lay awake in my nest, thinking what I did to Thornpaw. Then I wondered what would happen to me if Icestar found out. I also thought what happens to cats that are friends but, were in different Clans? I lay there puzzling over these thoughts. After a while I fell asleep.

I was hunting a mouse. I parted my jaws ever so slightly to try to scent it. I slid through a gap between the trees, coming into a clearing. I gazed around in confusion. I had never been here before. Am I facing north or east? I wondered. I looked up to try to find stars, but Silverpelt was clear. At the other end of the clearing sat a cat on a smooth rock. My bewilderment increased as I recognized him. "Wetstar?" I meowed shrilly like an excited kit.

I had been a four moon kit, two and a half moons ago, when the leader of NightClan had died, as he leaped into a river to save Glowpaw, a newly made apprentice. I had honored him since then, for Glowstripe was one of my friends who would give his life to protect me.

"Come closer, young apprentice, I have some news for you." His eyes reflected the starlight making them looking like two moons as I slowly approached him. "I'm listening Wetstar." I mewed.

"A terrible trouble is coming to the forest as quickly and as slyly as a fox," Wetstar told me. "A new prophecy must be fulfilled if the Clans are to survive. You have been chosen to meet with three other cats at the fourth new moon and you must listen to what dawn tells you and must do whatever dawn says."

"What type of trouble? Dawn?" I meowed, uncertainty cocking my head to one side. "How can dawn tell us anything?"

"Soon everything will be clear to you." His voice echoed around the forest like he was everywhere but nowhere. "No! Wait!" I cried out. "What do I do? DON'T LEAVE!" Darkness swallowed me and there was nothing there but stars. My paws scrambled in the dirt as I sunk into darkness.

I had the dream again. This time I knew I had to tell someone. I turned my head to the side to look at Rockpaw who was sleeping soundlessly. I shook my head. He would just take it to Icestar. I thought. Suddenly, I thought of someone would would listen.

Leafstorm.

I scrambled to my paws and padded over to the warrior's den and whispered, "Leafstorm?" There was a grunt then an answer. "Yes, Flamepaw?"

The rain had stopped, so a few of the warriors and apprentices were missing from their nests.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked. "Yes," Leafstorm said. I backed away from the den so she could get out. Leafstorm came out and yawned. "What is it, Flamepaw?"

"I had a dream from StarClan." I whispered trying not to let any other cat overhear. Leafstorm meowed back to me, "If it was from StarClan it would sent to the leader or medicine cat, not an apprentice." She paused then added, "I also think that it is unwise for you to believe in these dreams. You probably ate too much at moonhigh."

"No, I didn't!" I protested. "I only ate one tiny water vole!" Leafstorm waved the protest aside. "Flamepaw, calm down. We'll go exploring at sunrise to get your mind off things."

Leafstorm padded back over to the warriors den and ducked inside. A couple moments later I heard the soft rumble of Leafstorm snoring. Even Leafstorm doesn't think that the dream is true. I got an idea.

There were four cats in all, including me, I thought. So, maybe one cat from each Clan got the same dream that I had. But how was I going to find out? Walk into the LeafClan, LakeClan, and CloudClan territories and ask every single cat, 'Hi, I am Flamepaw, and I was wondering if you had any dreams from StarClan?' I shook my head. No; I wouldn't do that, but ask Icestar if I could come to the Gathering. Yes, that will have to do.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

This time I woke Sunpaw up first. Sunpaw groaned as I dashed out of the den to bump into Rockpaw. "Hey, Rockpaw! What are you doing?"

"I was trying to get to the fresh-kill pile." Rockpaw answered with a playful tone in his voice. "But you got in the way."

"Try me." I challenged. Rockpaw tried to swat me with his paw, but I was faster than him. I swat him then he kicked me gently but I still saw stars. My stomach growled and I sat up, my paws in the air. Rockpaw knocked me over and stood over me. Then, with my claws sheathed, I batted Rockpaw underbelly, pushing him off of that, I jumped on him. We rolled around in a huge bundle of laughter. When we sat up the world was spinning. I stopped moving and the world stopped. Then Rockpaw and I padded over to the fresh-kill pile and sat down and shared tongues. At the end of the day I realized that tonight was the Gathering. I went over to Icestar's den. "Icestar? Can I come in?"

"Yes, Flamepaw, you can come in." Icestar mewed.

"Icestar, can I go to the Gathering tonight?" Icestar thought about this.

"Well," he meowed thoughtfully. "I'm not so sure..." He trailed off.

"But please Icestar," I pleaded with him. "I want to meet some new cats and hear the news of other Clans."

"Fine." He finally meowed. I was full of excitement that I almost yowled to thank StarClan. I padded out of Icestar's den and ran to meet the other apprentices that were going to the Gathering. Rockpaw, Sunpaw, and I were so happy that we started play-fighting like little kits. Soon we were ready to go. When we got there I started searching for Thornpaw. I found him talking with a black she-cat with a ginger right hind leg from LeafClan. I went up to him and meowed, "Hey Thornpaw! Can I talk to you?"

"It's you! What's your name?"

"Flamepaw."

I padded over to an empty area and called for him. He bounded over to meet me. "Thornpaw, have you had a dream with the last leader who died in your Clan?" I whispered to him. He looked at me in surprise. "You had it too?"

"Yes," I meowed. "And I have been trying to figure out who the other cats are."

"Me too," Thornpaw meowed. Then he frowned. "Rainstar said 'You have been chosen to meet with three other cats at the fourth new moon' so there must be more than just us, but how do we figure out which cats had the dream?"

"I know!" I meowed wildly, "Maybe we should ask Rainstar and Wetstar who before we wake up, because in mine Wetstar never has the time to tell us who the cats are, because I always wake up!"

"Same with me."

"Oh," I added guilty. "Is your leg okay?"

"It's fine Flamepaw." Then there was a yowl from HighRock.

Thornpaw and I sat next to each other and looked up at the huge rock. Icestar beaconed Thornpaw's leader, Weedstar, to go first. "CloudClan is hungry and is losing warriors quickly because of the TwoLegs. They are taking over most of our land and killing our prey." Scattered yowls came after that. Icestar silenced them. "Lightstar?" LeafClan's leader came up to stand at the top of the rock. "TwoLegs have been in our territories too," she meowed "but haven't taken our prey." Then it was Icestar's turn to speak. "NightClan is fine, and we have just apprenticed this young cat. Her name is Flamepaw. And a few others." Icestar flicked his tail toward me. Some cats meowed a congratulations to me. Then Blackstar, LakeClan's leader stepped forward and shared the news of LakeClan. But I wasn't listening.

I was trying to figure out who the cats from our dreams were. I looked at Thornpaw. He looked like he was trying to figure it out too.

I whispered into his ear, "It is time for you to go." He jerked out of his thoughts, and looked at me. I said good-bye to him and went back to camp with the other Clan members. I went into the apprentice's den and curled up. One cat down, two more to go!

I woke up suddenly. I had found out who the cats are. One was named Darkpaw, cat of LakeClan, and Brightpaw, cat of LeafClan. Darkpaw was a brown tom with jet black paws, and Brightpaw was a pale amber she-cat with brown and white flecks. I started to walk out of the den when I stepped on something. I flinched. I lifted my paw to look at the thing I had stepped on. I saw nothing except my golden paw.

I padded out of the den. No one was up yet. I quickly ran out of the camp and into the open woods. I thought that it would be nice if I got an early start to catch prey. I sniffed the air. Then I scented a mouse. I got down into a hunter's crouch and sprang onto the mouse. By the time I got back, the whole Clan was up. I brought my mice and finches to the fresh-kill pile. Then I padded over to Leafstorm and asked if we could go to the training hollow. She meowed, with a touch of anger in her tone "Where were you?"

"Hunting."

"You need to ask me next time okay?"

"Sorry, I forgot."

"Okay. We can go to the hollow."

"Beat you there!" I purred. I pelted to the training hollow. Leafstorm came padding after me. "You didn't even try!" I meowed to Leafstorm when she got the the hollow. She purred. "I don't need to. If I did I would have beat you." She teased.

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"What should we practice?" Leafstorm changed the subject. "I want to practice…" I trailed off.

"Do you want to practice… finding your opponent's weakness and strategies? Or leap and hold?" Leafstorm asked. "Yes! Both!" I meowed. So we practiced that until I was bowling Leafstorm over. "Well done!" Leafstorm gasped, out of breath, as she struggled to her paws. "Let's go back to camp."

We padded back to camp to find Rockpaw rushing up to me. "Flamepaw!" he meowed as we touched noses. "Do you want to finish meeting the other warriors, apprentices, queens, elders, deputy, and medicine cat?" He finished out of breath. I forgot all about that! I looked at Leafstorm and she nodded her permission. "Sure!" I meowed and then Rockpaw and I went to meet the other Clan cats.

"There are two more warriors you must meet, and then we can go meet the apprentices." Rockpaw meowed. "This is Glowstripe and Snowfrost." He pointed to two young cats grooming their fur together. It was easy to tell who Snowfrost was because Snowfrost was a white tom with blue eyes and Glowstripe was a black tom with brown flecks and green eyes.

He smiled at me and meowed playfully, "Hey, I know this cat." Glowstripe was Sunpaw's mentor and my best friend. "Let's go see the apprentices," Rockpaw meowed. "This is Lightpaw." He nodded his head toward the two cats. Lightpaw was a brown tom with white paws and icy blue eyes. Snowfrost must be his father. I thought suddenly. We went down to the apprentice's den and peeked inside. "This is Smokepaw and Amberpaw, You should know them. You sleep next to them!" Rockpaw mewed.

"I do! I just need a refresher sometimes," I mewed.

"Right!" Rockpaw meowed, rolling his eyes.

Amberpaw was a sandy colored she-cat with brown eyes and paws. Smokepaw was a gray tom with blue eyes and black paws. "Can we meet the deputy now?" I asked Rockpaw.

"Yes, we can." Rockpaw meowed. We walked over to the deputy, Silverheart. "Flamepaw, this is Silverheart." Rockpaw meowed. "It's nice to meet you." She mewed as I nodded my head in greeting. We padded over to the medicine cat's den. "Rainfur?" Rockpaw mewed into the den. There was a crash. "Who is it?" Came the answer. "Rockpaw and Flamepaw." I meowed. We backed away from the den as a brown she-cat with light green eyes came tumbling out. "Sorry," she muttered. "This kit won't take his medicine." Rockpaw purred gently to her, "Promise him that you'll give him honey if he takes it. It always works. Trust me," Rainfur nodded. "I'll try it Rockpaw. But if it doesn't, you'll need to get me more honey!"

"Elders next!" I meowed to Rockpaw. But before we could move a whisker, there was a yowl of terror. Then there was a cat pelting out of the camp.

"GET HER! IT'S SILVERCLAW, CAT OF CLOUDCLAN!" yowled Leafstorm. "ICESTAR LOST A LIFE!" There was a twinge of grief in her yowl. Without waiting for another yowl, I charged after the fleeing she-cat into the woods. But she was gone. I knew that she could easily kill me so I decided not to follow her. There was another yowl so I turned tail and ran back to camp. "WHERE ARE ROBINPAW AND WAVEPAW!?" yowled a white queen with brown and black flecks and amber paws, named Frostblaze. "WHERE ARE THEY?!" Then it hit me. Silverclaw has taken the two apprentices. Or the apprentices followed her. I checked the place where the she-cat had gone, but there was nothing left except a piece of brown fur.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A quarter-moon had passed since Robinpaw and Wavepaw disappeared. I was out hunting a mouse. Leafstorm had gone to catch a bird of some kind while I went my own way. She had told me to meet her back at camp. The mouse I had trapped slipped out of my paws. "Fox dung!" I murmured. As I tried to find the mouse, I scented the reek of blood and death. There must have been a battle here, I thought. Then I saw a bit of fur. Thinking it was the mouse I sneaked up on it then I sprang. But it wasn't the mouse. I fell down onto something that was bigger than a mouse. Wavepaw! I hopped off him to see if he was alive. Wavepaw was dead. His leg was disconnected from his body and his front paw was twisted unnaturally. Bite marks were on his muzzle but, I didn't think it was from a cat. Some of his bone poked through the skin and it looked like something had eaten him alive. The look of him made me shudder. I looked around and saw Robinpaw not far away, but unlike Wavepaw, she was alive! I pelted over to her. "Get away from here Flamepaw…" she mewed quietly. "They will get you too… and kill you... Get away…. Silverclaw... she did not do this to me... We followed her... But it was a bad idea... We got lost at the wrong time..." Then her eyes got wide. "Tree-eaters... everywhere... big... loud... trees... dead...broken... bodies... none left...alive...gone...wolves...here-" She murmured. I wasn't sure what she meant. I was about to ask her but, the whisper of breath was gone. I ran back to camp and howled, "WAVEPAW AND ROBINPAW ARE DEAD!" Frostblaze came out of her den, her eyes full of grief. "Show me where they are so I can see them one last time," mewed Frostblaze. I showed her where they were, and then came back to camp. On the way back I heard Frostblaze muttered something about Silverclaw. I went to see Icestar. "Icestar?"

"Come in," he rasped.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yes," he meowed.

I backed out of the den and padded across the clearing towards Leafstorm.

"May I go get a drink, Leafstorm?" I asked her.

"Yes, you may." She replied calmly.

My heart was pounding against my ribs as I exited the camp. I ran over to the CloudClan territory and whispered, "Thornpaw?" There was a rustle of bushes nearest to me and out popped Thornpaw. "Thornpaw!" I purred. "Flamepaw!" He purred back. "Did you have the dream?"

"Yes I did." he meowed proudly.

"We need to find Brightpaw and Darkpaw," I meowed.

"They might be at the next Gathering, we could find them then." Thornpaw meowed thoughtfully. "Okay, see you then!" I purred "Bye!" he meowed as he faded into the distance. My heart was tingling as I went to get a drink. I went back to camp and took two water voles to the elders. They didn't talk much, but meowed their thanks as they ate. Then I took a thrush for myself. As I tore into the thrush, I thought about my feeling about Thornpaw… No. The way he talked... NO. I shook myself. After I had finished my meal, I went into the apprentice's den and curled up in my nest. I woke up before everyone else and slipped out of the camp. I went to get some cold water for my dry mouth again. The water was cool and refreshing to my mouth. My whole body relaxed as I drank in as much as I could stand it. I was so wrapped up in drinking that I didn't hear another cat approaching. I looked up at the cat. He looked down at me like I had three heads.

He was much smaller then me so he looked like a kit. But he spoke like an apprentice like me, which surprised me. He was a black tom with brown eyes and paws.

I quickly stood up as he hissed, "What are you doing so close to our territory?"  
"I was just getting some water. I am Flamepaw, cat of NightClan." I retorted. His face softened. "Sorry," he mewed "I'm Tinypaw, cat of LeafClan. Everyone knows that I'm a little tense sometimes."

"I got to get back to camp, Tinypaw," I meowed. "See you at the Gathering!" he called. I raced back to camp, every once in a while, pausing to catch a mouse or thrush. I didn't want to come back with nothing. I dropped my fresh-kill in the pile and got ready to go to the Gathering.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

At the Gathering I saw Flamepaw talking to some cats that look very familiar. I padded over to her to meet her friends. "Oh! Hi, Thornpaw!" she purred as we touched noses gently. "This is Tinypaw, cat of LeafClan, and his littermate, Brightpaw!" My heart leaped as she said that name. Brightpaw! The cat that had the dream! "Hi, Thornpaw!" Brightpaw mewed to me. "Hi!" Tinypaw meowed, looking up at me. "Where is Darkpaw?" I whispered to Flamepaw. "His Clan should be here by now." As I spoke, LakeClan came dashing out of the bushes. I saw a bit of brown fur that was probably Darkpaw's. I leaped out of the way to let Darkpaw go tumbling to the ground. "Are you okay?" Tinypaw squeaked. "Yes, I am okay." Darkpaw meowed as he began washing himself. "So you had the dream?" Flamepaw asked with her eyes shining. "Yes." he mewed, still washing. "So now what?" Brightpaw meowed aloud. "We listen to what the dream says, see if there's another dream then hope that this will be easy." Darkpaw meowed abruptly. I know what I'm going to do, I thought, flexing my claws angrily. I'm going to rip your eyes out if you say something like that to Flamepaw. We sat there for a few moments then I give Darkpaw a glance and meowed "I'll be right back." I ran over to Weedstar to help him up onto the Great Rock, because he had whitecough, and then ran back to Flamepaw and the others. I put my head on Flamepaw's warm flank, breathing in her warm scent and thought, I could do this until the next moonhigh…. Or maybe even longer! Soon I heard a yowl from the Highrock and sat up instantly. "Cats of all Clans!" Weedstar rasped. "NightClan's leader would like to speak first."

"Thank you, Weedstar." Icestar meowed "I would like to say that one of CloudClan's warriors tried to kill me," he meowed his eyes darting to Silverclaw. "Who did it?" came a faint voice from the other side of the rock. "Silverclaw was the one who did it!" He pointed to her. Weedstar didn't say anything. He just looked at his paws in shame. Lightstar spoke up. "Same with us, except they have been stealing our prey." She meowed as she looked at Weedstar like he was a TwoLeg. "Is that true?" Blackstar meowed. Before Weedstar could protest, clouds covered the moon. It also started to rain. I went over to help Weedstar down then started to pad home though the cold weather. I was thinking about asking Weedstar if I could become a warrior, because I wanted to show Flamepaw what a tom would do to protect a beautiful cat like her.

The next moonhigh, Icestar yowled "All cats join me for a Clan meeting!" All of the cats came out of their dens looking sleepy-eyed. "It is time for Flamepaw to become a warrior." He meowed calmly. "Flamepaw, come up here." My heart pounded as I stepped forward. "I, Icestar, leader of NightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and we commend her to you as a warrior in turn. Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your own life?" Icestar meowed seriously.

"I do." I whispered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Flamepaw, this moment on you will be known as Flamewing. StarClan honors you for your loyalty and intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior in NightClan." Icestar finished. Icestar touched his muzzle against mine and I licked his shoulder in return. "Flamewing! Flamewing! Flamewing!" All the cats yowled, loudest of all, Leafstorm. I sat down while everyone went back to sleep. I sat in silence as the cool breeze flew past me.

The next morning, Rockpaw came dashing up to me. "Flamepaw!" I looked at him like I didn't know who he was. "Oops-Sorry! Flamewing," he corrected himself. "Want to eat? Or hunt?"

At that moment, Icestar came up to me and mewed, "Flamewing, you may speak now." I nodded my thanks as Icestar padded away.

"In a minute," I meowed to Rockpaw. I padded over next to Leafstorm and asked, "Do you know how to fish?" Leafstorm blinked. "Of course I do!" she mewed "Can you teach me?"

"Sure," So we slipped out of camp and headed to the river. "All you need to do is look in the water and wait for a fish then you just scoop them out like so," she scooped up a fish and then slammed it against a rock to kill it. "See, easy." Leafstorm meowed. "May I try?" I asked. Leafstorm nodded. "Sure you can! You're a warrior now!" She purred. I waited for a fish and I found one. I picked it out of the water and slammed it against a rock. Leafstorm was right. It was easy. As we padded back to camp, we saw Icestar laying in the warm patch of sun so I went over to him and dropped a fish near him then meowed to him, "You should eat, Icestar. It will be good for you." He looked up at me then at the fish. He pulled it close to him and took a bite. "Good." He murmured. I put the other fish on the pile. It was getting bigger. That's good, I thought. I went up to Rockpaw and asked "So…. Can we finish meeting everyone?"

"Sure." We went over to the elder's den. "Flamewing, this is Cloudheart and Orangeblaze." he said then murmured "I'm never going to get used to that." He meowed. I let out a mmrreeooww of laughter.

Cloudheart was a white she-cat with brown paws and Orangeblaze is a brown tom with white and amber flecks. "Let's meet the queens… and their kits." Rockpaw meowed. We padded over to the den where the queens rest and Rockpaw mewed as he pointed to the correct cats in turn "This is Blackcloud, Pinkflight, and you know Frostblaze and Dawnflower." Dawnflower was the only queen with a kits that looked just like her, an amber she-cat and tom with dark green eyes. She was my mother. I went over to her and licked her in congratulations. Pinkflight is brown with black paw and blue eyes. Blackcloud was black and had white paws. "I think that's it." Rockpaw meowed. We padded out of the den and I suddenly asked Rockpaw, "Do you want to come and hunt with me for a while?" Rockpaw blinked. "Sure." So me and Rockpaw padded out to find some prey. "Find any?" Rockpaw asked after a while. "No," I meowed "let's go look by the Thunderpath." I ran over to it, smelling, then recoiled at the scent. Yuck! TwoLegs stink! I thought. Suddenly, a TwoLeg came by and tried to grab me. It missed and I hissed then fled. "What happened?" Rockpaw asked when I came with my fur puffing up. "Nothing. Let's go look somewhere else." We need to meet up soon so we can help our Clans… I know since Wetstar said to meet in four moons, we should do that... When is the fourth moon? I counted. The fourth moon is the next moon! We'll meet then! At Fourtrees after the Gathering. I thought as Rockpaw and I went back to camp.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

At the Gathering, I waited for Thornpaw to come sit with me. Soon he did. "Thornpaw!" I meowed.

"I am not Thornpaw anymore, I'm Thornfrost!" he mewed, sticking his tail up high, proudly.

"Good!" I purred "I'm Flamewing!" As we talked Tinypaw and Brightpaw came up to sit with us. "Hi. Have you seen Darkpaw yet?" Brightpaw meowed "No," I meowed. Soon Darkpaw came up to us. "Hi," I meowed.

"Hi, I'm Darkblaze now." the tom happily mewed. "We are going to meet each other right after the Gathering," I meowed quietly but quickly "Right after moonset but not before sunhigh so then no cat will know we're gone."

"But what if another cat finds out or comes with us?" Brightpaw asked

"If they do find out they will not be able to find us. If they do come with us-!?" Thornfrost meowed with shock as a sandy she-cat bowled him over and whacked him on the ear with a sharp claw. "Be quiet!" she spat "The meeting is starting!" Lightstar stepped forward and meowed "We are under attack!" she yowled under the moon. "Weedstar has attacked us once more!"

"What is the meaning of this Weedstar?" Icestar demanded. "Why are you making all of these attacks!?" Weedstar just shifted uncomfortably and said nothing. "Well?!" He just looked up at Icestar with sorry looking eyes. "I'm sorry," he rasped quietly. He looked like he meant it. "I just needed to keep my Clan from starving. There is no prey in our territory." I had a pang of sympathy for the old leader.

"Well," Blackstar spat angrily at the sorry Weedstar "that doesn't mean that you can steal prey, that's against the warrior code!" Weedstar growled softly at Blackstar who was lashing his tail angrily. Lightstar stepped up to calm down the two leaders. "Let's just calm down-"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!?" Weedstar rasped then coughed, "Call off the meeting then-" Suddenly Weedstar broke into a coughing fit. As he was coughing, he lost his balance and fell off the rock. Thornfrost ran up to him and called, "Mudpelt!" A brown tom with black paws and dark blue eyes came rushing up. "It is okay, Weedstar…" he meowed. "Okay? OKAY? I JUST FELL OFF HIGHROCK! DOES THAT CROSS YOUR MIND?! THESE LEADERS DON'T KNOW WHY WE'RE ATTACKING THEM! IT'S THE TWOLEGS! WE NEED TO ATTACK TO GET PREY, NON POISONED WATER, AND A CAMP!"

"Calm down Weedstar." Thornfrost whispered soothingly. That seemed to do the trick. But Weedstar was murmuring to himself softly. "Weedstar needs a moon to rest." Mudpelt called to the other leaders then meowed, "He must be starting to get blackcough, that's why he is so confused." I wouldn't say confused, I thought."We need to call off the meeting," Mudpelt continued, "I don't want to take any chances." Before anyone could say a word, CloudClan started to leave. "See you later." Thornfrost sighed as he brushed past me. I looked at Darkpaw, Brightpaw, and Tinypaw. "Well, Tinypaw," I meowed "I guess you will have to come with us since you already know about-"

"What?" Darkpaw mewed rudely. "He can't come!"

"Darkpaw, he already knows. If we leave without him, he might tell everyone where we are going." Brightpaw meowed. "What could go wrong?"

"Well one, he could die, because he is so small. And two, an eagle could eat him."

" Those two things mean the same thing." Brightpaw pointed out. "Exactly!" Darkpaw mewed. Brightpaw sighed. "Well, then he can choose. Anyway, remember the meeting tonight,-" I started to meow. "Can I bring some herbs for you?" Tinypaw asked "Sure," I meowed "Eat a lot before you come or we can hunt after we leave."

"Flamewing!" Icestar called. "We're leaving!"

"See you guys later." I meowed before running into the bushes with Icestar at my side.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

When we got back to camp everyone was either out hunting or training. I padded over to the warrior's den and curled up. I thought about the meeting that we were going to have and if it was a good idea to bring Tinypaw with us. Maybe Darkblaze was right. Soon I fell asleep.

I was in the dark… again. I called for Wetstar but he didn't appear. I was fighting for my life in the cold water. I thrashed and kicked to swim to land but wherever I looked there was no land… only dark water. Something pulled at my leg, and I was forced into the water. I pushed at the ground and something stung my leg. I gulped. Unfortunately, I gulped down a mouthful of salty water. I told them to keep going as they screamed for a break. Something pulled at my right leg. I told it to kick. It refused. I was pulled under again and all I saw was the darkness of the water. I heard something hissing but it wasn't a cat. It was a snake. It bit me and I swatted it away. I heard hissing again but louder this time. Adders were attacking. I tried to swim back to the surface, but the snakes coiled around me and bit me repeatedly. One shot out of the water and flew up into the air. I unsheathed my claws and slapped them away one by one then, I shot up to the surface.

"Help! Water everywhere! Adders!" I cried. "Swim!" I thrashed around and finally found the shore. I pulled myself into full gear, and swam. A snake slammed into me and I all I saw was darkness. I soon heard a voice. "Flamewing, why do you sleep?" It meowed "Get up and fight until the end!" I woke up. It was the time for the meeting to begin. So I got up, gave myself a fast wash and headed out to the meeting was held.

That voice sounded so familiar...

"Thornfrost!" I looked up to see Goldenblaze padding towards me. "Stop eating all the fresh-kill! Are you going somewhere or are you just hungry?"

"Well... um... I'm very hungry Goldenblaze. I just came back from..."

"I don't care where you just came from! Just stop eating all the prey in the forest!"

"Yes, Goldenblaze," I meowed, finishing my last bite of vole. My stomach was full of prey, a vole and a finch and I was still hungry. Just one more mouse! I thought. I gingerly padded over to the pile and snatched up a mouse. I chewed quickly and swallowed. Ah, that's better. I thought. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that much prey... Oh well, it can't be helped. At least I wouldn't have to eat anything for a while.

"Hey, Thornfrost! Is it me or are you fatter?" I heard Treefoot call. I looked down and padded slowly to the edge of camp meowed, "It's just you!"

I leaped down the cliff side and spread my paws out. The wind pushed me up, so it slowed my fall. I purred as I flew. Soon the ground appeared under me so I put out my front paws to land.

The entrance to the camp was inside and through the cliffs. It was a maze and only a true CloudClan cat could get through. If there was an emergency, you would go around the cliffs on a path Weedstar dug out. CloudClan's camp was in the heart of the cliffs.

When I landed, I started to walk to Fourtrees. There was a short through the river so I decided to go that way.

When I got to Fourtrees, I sat and waited for a while. I was the first one here. With all the prey in my stomach, I felt very tired. My eyes sagged and after a while, I promptly fell asleep.

As I walked to Fourtrees, I still had the taste of salty water in my mouth. The problem was that I had to cross the Thunderpath to get there. I looked for any monsters coming then ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Thankfully they didn't stop.

When I got to FourTrees, I saw Thornfrost, Brightpaw, and Darkpaw. "Where is Tinypaw?" I asked them when I sat down next to them. "He's getting the herbs… and I'm Brightstorm now," Brightstorm meowed softly but proudly. Soon, I told them about my salt dream. " Maybe it's from StarClan." Darkpaw mewed. "Salt could mean the Sun-Drown place because there is salt water there...Let's go there to look for Dawn. Oh, and I'm Darkblaze now," We all agreed. I sat down next to Thornfrost who put his head on my flank. Thornfrost sat up and licked my muzzle. I started to purr with happiness.

Soon Tinypaw came out of the bushes. "Here guys… eat this." He meowed. He handed us a bunch of herbs.

I pawed at the herbs to separate them. As soon we finished the bitter herbs we stood up and got ready to leave. "We should go hunting so we can get more strength for the long trip." I meowed, as I washed Thornfrost's ruffled fur. There was a flash of black fur in the bushes. I pounced on to the thing.

I missed and fell onto the cold and damp ground. I turned around to look at what I saw. I found out that it was a very small (Even smaller than Tinypaw) kit. It was black with dark ginger eyes and light amber paws. From the smell of it I could tell it was a kittypet. It looked at us in surprise. I meowed to it, "What are you doing out here, little kit?" It looked at us and mewed, "Do you have an UpWalker?"

"What?"

"An UpWalker." Thornfrost nudged me.

"I think she means a TwoLeg." I blinked.

"No… What's your name little one?" Brightstorm meowed.

"Lily," she answered.

"I'm Flamewing. This is Thornfrost, Brightstorm, Tinypaw, and Darkblaze." I meowed, as I pointed to each cat in turn.

"So," Brightstorm meowed "Can you show us where the TwoL-" I give her a reminding look. "I mean, the UpWalker Place?"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Rockpaw!" I groaned. "Icestar wants you," Silverheart meowed "He told me that you might become a warrior…if you get up." She added dryly. I sat up, immediately awake. "Icestar said that?" I meowed as I followed Silverheart to Icestar's den.

Icestar was sitting in his den, waiting for me. He motioned to sit, and I sat. Icestar sighed and meowed, "Flamewing is missing." I hissed, hoping that this wasn't true. I shook my head. " I thought she was just doing something for you... But Flamewing would never run away..." I trailed off thinking of why Icestar was telling me this. "It could be something important..."

"Wait, Rockpaw," Icestar interrupted me suddenly. "Did Flamewing tell you where she was going?"

"No," I answered, looking down on the floor. "It's my fault." Icestar mewed quietly "I should have kept a better eye on her... I'm mouse-brained; I knew that she would do something like this..." Icestar shook his head when I meowed, "No you are not, Icestar. You're one of the best leaders ever!"

"Yes, but Silverheart does most of the work." I shook my head. "Rockpaw, I think you are ready to become a warrior tonight at moonhigh. Sorry that your younger litter-mate became a warrior before you. Since Ashpelt had to do something for me, it stopped your training for a while. "

"I wish Flamewing will be here to see me." I mewed under my breath, hoping that Flamewing could hear me.

I padded out of the den, disappointed. I went over to the fresh-kill pile and took the fish Flamewing had caught. I munched on it as Ashpelt pelted over.

" Hey, Rockpaw," he meowed cheerfully. " Do you want to go hunting? Better yet, I'm going to ask Silverheart if we could go on a patrol with Leafstorm, Saturn, and Sandclaw." I grunted. Then Ashpelt mewed, " Hey, you are usually aching to go on that patrol. What's wrong?" I turned away from Ashpelt. He sat down in front of me and poked me with his paw and repeated, " What's wrong, Rockpaw?"

"I'm all alone now! I HAVE NO ONE!" Hoping no one was in there, into the apprentice's den, leaving the fish next to a surprised and confused Ashpelt.

"I, Icestar, leader of NightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and we commend him to you as a warrior in turn. Rockpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your own life?" Icestar meowed seriously, his eyes blazing.

"I do." I whispered sadly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Rockpaw, this moment on you will be known as Rockfrost. StarClan honors you for your loyalty and intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior in NightClan." Icestar finished. Icestar touched his muzzle against mine and I licked him in return.

That night, I stood guard. The cool breeze drifted in my fur, making my back feel cool. Suddenly, I heard rustling in the bushes. I approached carefully, scenting cats. Suddenly a large cat flew out and clawed me. A golden she-cat had scratched me on my left ear and blood was pouring from it. I hissed and heard paw steps behind me. Another strong blow hit me on my right flank. I spun around and attacked the intruder. We bowled around and I realized I was battling a-hopefully-loner fox. That made me bite and battle harder than ever. I looked behind me and saw pairs of eyes poking out of the bushes. I suddenly understood what was happening! "AMBUSH!" I yowled as I kicked the fox. "CLOUDCLAN IS ATTACKING! AGAIN!" Soon I had a cat by my side helping me fend off the fox. I gave it a good bite and it dashed into the bushes. The golden cat had disappeared. I looked around and saw that NightClan were driving CloudClan away. Good thing that NightClan cats have good night vision, I thought.

I ran after the black kit and urging the others by calling, "Come on guys! We are almost there!" I paused and murmured, " If she knows where she's going." I saw the exit from the forest and into the TwoLeg world.

TwoLegs were bustling around, and the monsters were belching out TwoLegs by the second. I gasped and Tinypaw looked like he was going to faint, Brightstorm and Darkblaze were looking at eachother, Thornfrost was dumbstruck, and Lily looked like this was all normal.

"What?" She meowed. "It's not that bad. Let's go." She padded into the opening, and I was sure that she was going to get spotted. But, she ran passed the TwoLegs' legs and crossed one of the Thunderpaths and nodded her head to us to follow. I zig zagged around, hoping everyone was following and made it to the other side of the Thunderpath.

Lily ran to a open space in the Thunderpath were no monsters were running around, but bigger ones were standing. "Don't worry! They won't bother you!" I heard Lily call over my shoulder. I noticed that fences were around us. We crossed cautiously and suddenly one of the monsters started to growl. I heard Thornfrost yowl, "Run into a TwoLeg nest! There's nowhere else to go!" I followed Thornfrost into a nest where it was warm. "We'll stay in here until those monsters are finished with-" Thornfrost stopped in mid-sentence, looking behind me. "Umm... Flamewing?" He whispered. "Behind you!" I turned around only to be picked up by a TwoLeg and stoked by it's paws. I hissed at it and the TwoLeg dropped me back on the ground. I yowled to Darkblaze, Tinypaw and Brightstorm, on the other side of the nest to get themselves out. They bolted for the exit, and Thornfrost and I ran after them. The monsters were still working but I didn't care. I hissed at them, but they took no notice of me.

I heard a TwoLeg yell but I had no idea what they were talking about. Suddenly, a large TwoLeg, holding some kind of tube and wearing a mask stepped out in front of us, blocking our path to the exit. The monsters suddenly stopped as the TwoLeg held up it's paw.

Then, it pushed a button on it's tube.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Rockfrost," I mumbled, trying out the name. "I like that warrior name." Ashpelt called, "It was a 'yes' for the patrol!"

"Do we need to go?" I groaned. "I just want to sleep! I just spent the whole night awake during the silent vigil. Wait... It was a silent vigil until the ambush happened. Mouse-brained CloudClan." Ashpelt blinked and didn't say anything. He flicked his tail toward the forest and dashed into it. I sighed and bolted after him. By the time I caught up with him he had already killed a mouse. I purred and saw a rabbit nearby. I pounced on it, but missed. Ashpelt let out a mmmrreeooww of laughter and meowed, "Why did Icestar make you a warrior? You can't even catch a little bunny!" I purred and pounced on him instead of the rabbit. He hissed in surprise. Then we play-fighted like little kits and lost the rabbit in the bushes.

After Ashpelt and I calmed down, we went back to camp and went on the patrol with Leafstorm, Saturn and Sandclaw. I went over the LeafClan's border and sniffed around for any cats. A CloudClan scent hit the roof of my mouth and it startled me. It was fresh. There must be a CloudClan warrior around here somewhere... I thought. But where? As I looked up, a golden blur sped past my muzzle. I jumped up and a golden she-cat appeared in front of me.

I watched the TwoLeg spray green fog all around us. Tinypaw's little stubs of legs were shaking madly, like he was chasing a mouse in the forest. Thornfrost and Flamewing were hissing and spitting. Suddenly I heard snoring next to me. Darkblaze! I quickly looked back at Thornfrost and Flamewing. They were sleeping too. Tinypaw had collapsed after them. Blinded by rage, I flew at the TwoLeg, but it caught me by the scruff. I clawed at its muzzle in a fury, making it lose its grip. I dropped to the ground and hissed. But I felt dizzy the next second. The TwoLeg stood a mouse-length away from me and I saw it shove the sleeping cats into different little spaces.

My vision blurred. Then my legs collapsed and I was also shoved into a little space. After a while, I fell asleep.

I woke up to yowling, meowing and loud clunking noises. I stirred and groaned as I sat up. The first thing I saw were the bars. " Oh no," I whispered, remembering Saturn's words about the TwoLegPlace.

If his words were right that would mean I was in an animal shelter.

I had a bowl of drinking water and the small pellets that Saturn told me about. "Flamewing?" I heard Thornfrost call. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" I called out. "Have you seen anyone else?"

"No," came his voice. "I have not." I looked out the bars of the cage and saw Thornfrost looking into my eyes. I looked over and I saw Tinypaw.

His leg was stuck in the bars and it was bleeding harshly. " Hey, is that... Tinypaw?!" Tinypaw looked up, surprised. He meowed to me, " I thought I could slip through the bars. But I can't. Well," He meowed as his leg slipped father out of the cage. "Maybe I can!" He meowed excitedly as his chest slipped out. Suddenly, his whole body came out of the small cage. He fell to the ground, limping a little bit because of his leg. I called out to him, "Tinypaw, can you open this thing for me then I could help you get the others?" He nodded then padded up to me and pulled at something with his sharp fangs. The bars gave in, and I pushed out of the box. "Those TwoLegs were so mouse-brained," I mewed as I freed Thornfrost. "To put you in a big cage!" Tinypaw looked at me and mewed. "A cage?"

"The thing that you were stuck in." Tinypaw nodded as he pulled at Darkpaw's cage wires. When Brightstorm was finally out of her cage, we looked around for a exit. My eyes caught the shine of the sun in a corner of the room. "There!" I mewed. "Wait! Did Lily get caught?" Darkblaze asked.

"No," Brightstorm meowed " She ran away... Just like a kittypet." Thornfrost flinched after Brightstorm finished. I climbed across the cages and when I got to the top I almost fell off. I motioned for everyone to follow. I jumped out of the shelter and into the pouring rain.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I looked around, the rain pushing against my pelt. It felt like it came down on us every pawstep we took. I saw a TwoLeg nest next to a Thunderpath that was deserted. "Come guys," I mewed " Let's rest over there." I padded over to the overhanging roof and sat. I watched as Flamewing supported one side of Tinypaw and Brightstorm the other. Darkblaze was following behind them, looking out for Lily. When they reached me we heard a wailing sound from behind us. Darkblaze turned around to only be bowled over by Lily. I was surprised that Lily could knock over Darkblaze, strong and sturdy.

"Lily!" Darkblaze cried. "We thought you ran away."

"Well, I didn't." Lily mewed. The rain had soaked through her thin pelt.

"Come sit down," I told her. She shivered then slowly padded over next to me. Flamewing did the same and then started to wash my pelt. Tinypaw still sat in the rain, washing his wound. When the blood stopped welling out, he tried to stand. He stumbled and Brightstorm caught him. She helped Tinypaw walk over where the rain wasn't so hard. After a long silence, Flamewing stood up and meowed, " We should get moving before the rain stops, so the TwoLegs don't come out." We all nodded and stood up, one by one. With Brightstorm and Tinypaw in the front and Darkblaze and Lily in the back, we filed off in single file. Soon we found a cluster of trees close to the Clans. We decided to go around the territories so we wouldn't get caught by anyone. We slipped into an opening in the bushes and continued.

The rain stopped a little after moonrise and Tinypaw soon grew tired. He couldn't keep going because of his wounded leg. Darkblaze offered to find some cobwebs. "They are always easy to find... Even in unknown territories," he mewed proudly. Flamewing asked why he hadn't become a medicine cat. "I wasn't really a medicine cat, I learned from my littermate." Tinypaw nodded and Darkblaze sped off into the trees. I sat and washed myself slowly. The rain drizzled down and I heard a growl of thunder. " We need to find shelter soon." Flamewing meowed.

" But we need to wait for Darkblaze though," I mewed.

" The rain would wash away our paw marks and scent." Tinypaw nodded. "I can't walk anyway," Tinypaw meowed quickly. " And Lily must be tired- from walking all that way I mean." He added as we looked at him. Lily let out a mmmrrrreeeoooowwww of laughter. "Tired?" She meowed "I'm not tired. Tinypaw you must be tired if you're saying I'm tired," At that very moment I saw Darkblaze padding over to us with a rabbit and cobwebs dangling from his mouth.

I licked my lips but noted to myself that Tinypaw, Brightstorm and Flamewing would eat first then Darkblaze and I even though he caught the rabbit. Darkblaze dropped the rabbit and dipped his head towards Tinypaw. "Thanks," Tinypaw mumbled as he wrapped the cobwebs around his leg wound. Flamewing advanced towards the rabbit and pulled off half of it. Then, she padded over to me and sat. She pushed half of the rabbit to me with her muzzle. I nodded my thanks and bent down to eat the rabbit.

As my stomach slowly filled, Flamewing bent down and ate with me. I tilted my head to look at her. She did the same. Her ginger and golden tail sparkled in the moonlight as it brushed against my face. She blinked. I licked my lips and looked up at Silverpelt and thanked StarClan for the meal.

Darkblaze, Tinypaw and Brightstorm were asleep. I snuggled deep into Flamewing's fur and breathed in her scent. Flamewing purred softly as I took a slow deep breath.

"Do you want any berries?" I asked her. She nodded. I stood up and padded over to the bush with the soft red berries on it. They were sweet and they seemed to calm down my nerves. I picked a few berries and rolled them towards Flamewing. She scooped them up, one at a time. I picked a few for myself, but my stomach could barely hold them down because of what I was about to do. I came back and sat down again. We sat in silence as I washed myself slowly and carefully. I cleared my throat. Suddenly, a loud sound came from the sleeping clump of cats.

"Flamewing?" I meowed as I looked at her.

"Yes, Thornfrost?" She purred. I gulped, suddenly lost for words.

"Isn't it a beautiful night?" I asked her. She looked up at Silverpelt and the moonlight reflected out her eyes making her more beautiful then the night. I looked at her, my eyes glued onto her. I couldn't stop; and I didn't want to stop. I looked at the sky again then back to Flamewing. She had shifted her gaze onto me and she purred a little bit. I took a slow breath. This was the night I was waiting for.

A cool night.

A beautiful night.

A silent night.

When she looked into my eyes I spoke to her.

"Will you be my mate?" I meowed dreamily to her. She looked at me, dumbstruck.

"Oh, Thornfrost," She meowed " I don't know... how will it work? We'd still be in different Clans after this quest. But..." She trailed off and looked away.

My heart held its breath as everything went in slow motion.

"I will," Flamewing meowed quietly. She looked at me. I purred with relief.

Suddenly, she pounced on me and we both tumbled down a small hill. I landed on top of her and pinned her down. She let her body go limp, but she lifted her head to look at me. Her eyes still had the same twinkle in them when we met at the border.

A warm wind blew gently on my neck bringing warmth to my back.

Flamewing's breath still smelled of the berries I gave her. I loved her and I knew that she loved me too. Then, shyly, I leaned towards her and licked her. Tinypaw meowed in his sleep. I stood up quickly. I glanced at the sleeping cats and whispered, "Nobody can know. Only us." Flamewing nodded as we climbed up the hill again. I stood guard that night with Flamewing curled up next to me.

Before I went to sleep that night, I heard three words from Flamewing.

"I love you."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"I never liked your mother and father," the she-cat hissed. They were weak and careless."

"That is not true," I snarled back. " My mother cared for me and loved me. She did the same for Flamewing." The cat rolled her eyes.

The she-cat, who I found on the patrol, was trespassing in our territory. She was a golden orange color. Almost the color of the sun.

" What about your mouse-brained father?" She spat " He dived into the raging river to save your litter-mate, who was going to drown anyway!" This reminded me of Applekit painfully. The she-cat paused then continued. "I think that was unwise... going into a river without knowing how to swim!"

"I think you would done the same to save your own kin," I retorted "My father died trying to save another from death. Now," I meowed looking up, "he joins StarClan." The she-cat seemed unimpressed.

"What about Flamewing?" The cat asked curtly. " She's your litter-mate. Same blood from a foolish stick of a mother. And she's gone?" The she-cat scoffed "She is so weak, I hear the crows coming now to feast on her flesh and bones! And you," She hissed and lowered her ears. "You have some of their blood coursing through your veins. You're one of them!" I unsheathed my claws and the cat did the same. "What is your name?" I spat. The stranger scoffed, " Goldenblaze. I'd like to hear yours," I didn't answer her.

"So, Goldenblaze, Flamewing and I are not weak. We are strong and brave warriors and we care for other cats- unlike some," I shot a look at her, locking eyes. I flexed my claws and hissed at Goldenblaze. She showed her fangs and snarled,

"Prove it! Prove that you and your family are strong. Take my life and prove it!"

"No," I growled back " I will leave you broken and scattered here until you starve. If somebody finds you, you will be thin and underfed." Goldenblaze flinched at this statement but then flew at me, claws raised, ready to attack.

I dodged her claws then spun around and slashed Goldenblaze's left flank. She kicked me in the gut, knocking the breath out of me, but I soon recovered and dug my claws into her hind leg. Greasy scarlet blood dripped from the vein I bit. Goldenblaze flinched. I jumped on her back as she hesitated and dug my claws into her back. I felt my claws rake her ribs as she howled in pain. She threw me off and I fell on the ground. She quickly bit my left ear, the same ear that had gotten injured from the ambush from CloudClan. I jumped up again and bit into her thin throat. She fell on the ground and tripped over a rock then landed on her back. I softly panted, " I kept my promise, didn't I Goldenblaze?" With that, I stalked away, to find Ashpelt and tell him what had happened.

When I found Ashpelt he was scenting over Snakerocks, I called out to him,

"Ashpelt! We need to go back to camp now," He looked up. "Why?" He asked calmly.

"Can we just go?"

"Well we need to find the others first," Ashpelt meowed "Then we can go... Wait," Ashpelt looked at my ear and my bloody claws. "What happened?" Ashpelt asked shrilly.

" Did you get attacked? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah," I meowed calmly. My claws itched to be sheathed but they had to be cleaned or my paws will feel bloody. I looked over my shoulder and saw a river nearby.

I slowly padded over and washed my paws and claws. I sighed as I watched the blood flow down the river. I looked back at Ashpelt and he had a rabbit in his mouth. He must have saw the rabbit and caught it to bring back to Icestar, I thought. Ashpelt motioned to me to follow him to find the others at SunningRocks.

When we got to SunningRocks, we found Leafstorm with a rabbit, Sandclaw with a mouse and Saturn with a finch. Ashpelt looked at them, nodded at me and headed back to camp.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"A TwoLeg nest, Thornfrost?" Darkblaze hissed into my ear. I tensed suddenly and turned away then looked at the slowly passing trees. "Lucky for Tinypaw he's so small. We could have been trapped in that place for days!"

"Well, we're safe now, and we could have left you there for a moon!" I retorted. Darkblaze snorted and I felt my lip curl in anger. "What would you have done?" I spat, my tail lashing side to side. "Those Tree-eaters would have crushed us if I didn't do anything!" Darkblaze flinched at the thought of being crushed by Tree-eaters. He thought for a moment then replied dryly, "We could have jumped over the fences!"

"Well we didn't."

"Kittypet," I heard Darkblaze murmur.

I froze. "You scared, kittypet?" Darkblaze challenged louder. "You could run away right now to avoid being clawed to bits." My fur bristled. How dare Darkblaze insult me! I thought, angrier than ever.

"Why didn't you jump? The fences weren't the problem! Anyway, I didn't want to get my fur pulled out by the wire!" There was no reply. I looked at Darkblaze who had his claws unsheathed and was gingerly looking at them. Then, he padded over to a large gray rock and ran his claws down it. It made a horrible noise and I flinched. Darkblaze did again and again until his claws were sharp. Then he flipped himself over and meowed, "Attack me." On command, I found myself aim at Darkblaze's underbelly. But they never hit Darkblaze. I saw a sharp claw raking over my muzzle making blood pour from it. "See, you were never cut out for this life," Darkblaze meowed calmly. "Kittypets were never made for this life. They're overfed and lazy. That's no way to live a good life."

"That is not true," I snarled, slowing down so the others wouldn't hear our fight. "Kittypets are equal to all other cats. I'm not scared. Your threat doesn't scare me." But, Darkblaze's comment reminded me of the soft kittypet life. The warm fire, the cozy bed and the warm hands of the owner. I felt a sharp pang of sadness and guilt. My TwoLeg died of greencough and my only choice was to find the Clan cats or I was left with nothing. "But, I've given that up," I thought aloud. Darkblaze let out a mmrrrreeeoooowwww of amusement. " You accept the challenge then?" Darkblaze mewed, the amusement still shining brightly in his eyes. "Yes, I do," I meowed. I unsheathed my claws and the fight begun.

I started the fight by nipping Darkblaze on the left ear. Darkblaze turned around and kicked me with his hind paws. I thought that was a good idea for him; Darkblaze had very powerful hind legs. I clawed his muzzle and flipped him on his back with my fangs. As I ran my claws down his underbelly, I heard a rustling behind us. I felt myself being lifted off of Darkblaze and I whipped around to see Flamewing. She gave us both a nip with her fangs that stopped the battle.

Flamewing glared at us. Her eyes were filled with anger as she meowed, "Darkblaze! Thornfrost!"

"Yes?" We meowed at the same time.

"Stop fighting all the time," she mewed crossly.

"But Darkblaze, he-" I started to say. "Be quiet, Thornfrost!" Flamewing snapped. "Stop being such a mouse brain... Both of you." Flamewing meowed harshly. "We're not here to fight each other. We are here to find dawn and save the Clans. We're not there, not yet at least. Start moving! We already set up a small camp." Then, looking at the ground, Darkblaze and I walked along with Flamewing behind us. Once we stopped so Flamewing could catch a mouse. I noted that her hunter's crouch was a little different the others. Then, I realized something I hadn't noticed before...

After trudging on for days, we found the one thing we needed the most. Water! We stared at the large pool of it. I licked my dry lips as my pad bled harshly. Tinypaw tried as much as he could to treat it; Thornfrost had offered to licked my wound but, Tinypaw said that it could heal without him licking it. A light rain fell from the sky and I suddenly wanted to go swimming. I slowly padded toward the water and stepped in.

The water felt cold on my back, just like the frozen river I drank from when I was a kit. My legs worked calmly in the water as the mud from my pelt drifted away. I sensed Darkblaze next to me, gently paddling his strong hind legs. His muzzle still had claw marks from Thornfrost, but thanks to Tinypaw, they were healing nicely. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to bring Tinypaw along with us. I thought. Lily has also been a good help, showing us the berries we should eat. Her TwoLeg must be worried! As I swam, Thornfrost called out, "Flamewing! How did you do that? You're not from LakeClan, Darkblaze is," I looked over at Thornfrost then started to swim back to shore. The lake wasn't very deep, so Tinypaw and Lily could stand in it. I pulled myself out and padded over to a patch of sun to dry off. Thornfrost came over to me."To answer your question Thornfrost, I don't know," I meowed "All I know is that my mother is from CloudClan and she ran away to NightClan."

"Wait," Thornfrost cut in. " Your mother is from CloudClan? Spread out your paws for a minute." I do so. Thornfrost's eyes widened. " What?" I demanded. I followed his gaze and saw that I had a thin layer of skin connected to my shoulder and ankle. How could I never have seen that before? I thought. "Follow me," Thornfrost meowed urgently. He dashed into the bushes.

I followed Thornfrost's bobbing tail and ran until we came into a small clearing with two large sized rocks standing about three fox lengths away from each other. "Step up on one," Thornfrost ordered. I scrambled up the nearest rock. "See if you can jump, or glide, over to the other rock." He told me. I hoped that he knew what he was doing, and Thornfrost saw my hesitation. "Like this," Thornfrost told me. Then, he too, climbed onto the rock. Thornfrost poised himself then jumped off. He spread out his legs and I saw that he also had a thin layer of skin. So that's why I couldn't do the hunter's crouch very well! I thought suddenly. Thornfrost landed gently on the farest rock and motioned for me to go. I prayed to StarClan that I wouldn't hurt myself or Thornfrost. I leaped off the rock and spread out my paws the way Thornfrost had done.

Soon, I felt the wind tickling my fur and my lightweight body gliding in thin air. I landed next to Thornfrost and blinked slowly. "Let's get back to the others," Thornfrost meowed quickly. We hurried through the bushes again and came out into the sun. I saw Darkblaze and Brightstorm sitting in a small patch of sun. When they saw us, Brightstorm meowed, " Tinypaw and Lily have gone hunting. They'll be back soon."

"Good," I mumbled. I was tired after all the swimming. I sat down next to Thornfrost, who began to wash himself. After a long silence, Tinypaw appeared with two rabbits and a mouse. He dropped one rabbit in front of Darkblaze and the other rabbit next to Brightstorm. "Lily will be back," Tinypaw mewed. "She's getting the rest." Tinypaw sat down and began eating his mouse.

Brightstorm looked at the rabbit and slowly took a bite. Darkblaze had ripped into the rabbit already. Thornfrost's mouth started to water at the sight of fresh-kill. I suddenly remembered that we hadn't eaten since the beginning of the quest, which was about a quarter moon. This also told my mouth to start to water. As Darkblaze was finishing his rabbit, Lily came back with the same Tinypaw came back with: two rabbits and a mouse. She gave the rabbits to Thornfrost and I and started to munch on her mouse.

I tore into the flesh of the prey and ate it quickly. My stomach slowly filled with rabbit. Thornfrost was almost finished when I was first tearing into the rabbit. He licked his lips as he finished the last morsel of prey. Soon I finished, hunger quenched. Darkblaze stood up and meowed, "What are we waiting for? Let's finish this quest!"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

As we walked on, we soon found the edge of the forest. We found something new: a wide open space. The tall grass swayed in the wind and I saw a small rabbit hiding among it. The sun was slowly setting on the horizon and I meowed, "Come on, I don't want to sleep in a open space."

"Let's sleep here then travel in the morning," Darkblaze suggested. Flamewing gave him a hard look, then curled up in a small ball. I sat next to her and whispered, "We're almost there. I can feel it." Flamewing looked up and quickly licked my muzzle. "I know Thornfrost. We still need to cross over those mountains over there." Flamewing meowed as she flicked her tail towards them. I looked over and saw them. They're not that bad, I thought. But it might take a while to get over there. I lay my head on my paws and folded my tail neatly over them. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to consume my thoughts.

The forest lay spread out around me. Shadows ran across the ground and I heard the whispers of the trees' secrets. Soon, they were silenced.

I looked around in confusion as I heard something new. A roaring sound came from far away. The trees shook and bent over as the animals fled. At first I heard the rushing of the water very quietly then it grew louder.

Clan cats bolted past me and I didn't see the Clan leaders. Then I saw them: they were close to the rushing water saving a kit from drowning. I saw Blackstar diving into the water to grasp the kit. But the water seemed to kick him out.

I pelted over and tried to save the kit myself. I felt my fangs clench the kit but each time I tried, they seemed to slip away. The kit was impossible to save. I panicked as I tried to swim back to the surface of the water.

I choked, swallowing a huge mouthful of salt. The water seemed to rise above my head as I tried to swim up. When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by bubbles and water. I called out to the Clan leaders to run, but they kept trying to save the kit. My lungs slowly emptied as I thrashed around, trying to save myself. The bubbles filled my vision and I felt myself lose strength. The water pushed me around in the bubble of water. The wave slowly came down on top of me. I pushed myself one more time and I broke into the air.

I gasped then I finally yowled, "Run!"

I awoke next to Flamewing. She was poking me with one of her paws. The taste of salt water still filled my mouth. " Here, eat this," Flamewing told me. Still woozy, I sat up and saw a small pile of fresh-kill next to me. I looked down at my paws and saw a small mouse. "I'm sorry Flamewing, I could have helped you..." I meowed slowly. Flamewing purred a little as she meowed, " You were talking in your sleep when I woke up. I didn't want to bother any of you. I needed time to think clearly and be alone." I bit into the mouse and looked at Flamewing. The salt from my mouth slowly washed away as I ate. The dream still haunted my mind. " I had a dream last night Flamewing... I think it was my salt dream." Flamewing nodded, her eyes shining brightly. "Tell me, or we can wait until the others wake up."

"I'll tell you now. Well-" I told her a short summary of the bizarre dream. I meowed finally, "And it really felt like I was drowning. The kit that slipped through my fangs... It was like I was a ghost. The salt tasted so real too,"

"It was," Flamewing replied as she pushed her nest of leaves around. "StarClan sends it to us as a sign we are going the right way."

Flamewing cocked her head slightly. " You should tell the others when they wake up," Flamewing added slowly.

"Maybe we should wake them." I meowed. Flamewing shook her head. I nodded then went back to a dreamless sleep.

When I awoke everyone was awake except Tinypaw. I sat up and looked at Flamewing. Her eyes were glued on me. I thought, at least Flamewing didn't think my dream was crazy. Her eyes seemed to say, tell them. I wasn't sure about telling them yet. I nodded then meowed, "Guys, I had my salt dream... I think," Lily looked puzzled. "Salt dream?" she meowed.

"I'll tell you later," Brightstorm meowed. Lily nodded. Tinypaw stirred a little and sat up. "What?" He asked weirdly.

"My salt dream," I meowed slowly to him. I told them about my salt dream, with a little more detail then I told Flamewing. Then I felt myself describing the kit. "The kit was a snowy white and he had golden paws," I meowed, remembering the kit's sparkling gold paws. "Wait, white with golden paws?" Flamewing mewed. I nodded. Her eyes grew wide as she meowed, panicked "That sounds like Snowpaw!" She looked at me. " Do you think he drowned, or died?" Darkblaze shook his head before I had time to reply. "StarClan must have sent him for snow or a blizzard," he meowed " Not for death. Death would be blood or red." I looked at him and Flamewing looked at the ground. "Thank StarClan!" She sighed "Snowpaw should be fine," I nodded. " Well, and that's all I can remember. We should start crossing the field," I meowed as I stood up. Tinypaw, Darkblaze and Flamewing did the same. Brightstorm and Lily still sat and I heard Brightstorm explaining to Lily about what the salt dreams were. Soon they stood and joined us in the field.

The grass prickled under my paws. The sun was over the far horizon, the clouds hovering around it behind the mountains. I looked across the flat land and at the mountains. They loomed over us as we slowly crossed over the vast land. We traveled in silence, stopping once in a while to rest. Soon Flamewing spoke, "Will we need to cross over the mountains?"

"Yes," I meowed. "The sun is behind them and we need to follow the sun to the Sun-Drown place." Flamewing nodded.

Soon, day turned into evening. The mountains didn't seem any closer from where we started. My pads ached from the journey as we walked slowly towards the horizon. Night slowly came and soon Tinypaw collapsed. His leg was starting to bleed again from the long journey. Darkblaze meowed, "Can you walk?" Tinypaw shook his head, hard. Darkblaze bent over and tightly wrapped the cobwebs around his leg again as Tinypaw flinched. Soon, the blood stopped flowing as hard, but Tinypaw still couldn't walk. "We'll stay the night," Flamewing meowed to him.

In the vast open space, I felt strange. It seemed like the quest was still pulling me towards the mountains, like there was something important in them. I sat up and looked at the mountains. I could barely see the sun set behind the mountains and the mountains set off a warm glow.

I padded over to Flamewing to mewed to her, "Should we go hunting for them?"

"No," She meowed back as brushed her tail against my face. " We ate before we left." I nodded. I looked at Darkblaze then turned back to Flamewing. "Why do you think he challenged me?" I asked. Flamewing looked at me. "Maybe it's that we had friends. I have you, Brightstorm has Tinypaw... He doesn't have anyone. Darkblaze doesn't really know us."

I looked at Darkblaze again, who was sleeping away from us. "Give him a chance," Flamewing added. I placed my head on her paws. Soon, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

We were on the move again. It was about sunrise and we needed to reach the mountains before dark. We walked quicker than we did yesterday and Tinypaw's leg seemed better. He didn't limp as much but his leg still slowed us down a little. My paws felt prickly as we padded along the field. No one spoke, but Tinypaw broke the silence by mewing, "We're almost there guys. Just a few more steps..."

I looked up at the mountains and they were closer than before we started. The shadow of the mountains shaded us from the greenleaf sun and Lily seemed the most energetic because of her thin pelt. As we padded up to the first rock of the mountain, we heard a rumble of rocks tumbling down the mountain side.

"Let's hope we don't run into a tribe," Darkblaze grumbled.


	15. Chapter 13 and a half

"Whoa, whoa." I meowed. " We can't go on with these non- commenters in the way," Thornfrost padded over to my side and mewed, "What are you talking about, Flamewing? Non-commenters?"

"These **Twolegs **are not commenting this story, and the TwoLeg who wrote it is getting **very annoyed**." I meowed. "So she isn't going to write this book anymore unless she get atleast, 25 comments on previous chapters. So, readers," I continued. " I command you by the power of StarClan to COMMENT!" Thornfrost cocked his head with agreement. "If you don't," He mewed. "Minimint12 will not write this story anymore!"

"Thank you for listening!" I meowed as I padded back, with Thornfrost to stare up the mountain with the frozen Tinypaw, Brightstorm, and Darkblaze.

* * *

Hey, minimint12 here! I have another Four New Clan Four New Secrets fanfic that I don't know what to do with. I think I should put it in third person but I'm not sure. Please R&R and tell me what you think!


End file.
